movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Caramel Carla and the Adventure of Battle Insanity
Caramel Carla is one of the Shorts for Battle Insanity The Movie. This Short is a based of The Wizard of Oz. Summary Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower are going to the Adventure of Battle Insanity. Plot In the Forest, Caramel Carla can play with Freshy Flower (Her Robot Skunk Sidekick) and having fun in the Big Woods School. Then something really happen, A Cyclone is coming to the Forest as the Forest Critters are hiding in their homes safe and sound. Caramel Carla and her pet are hiding in the Doghouse as the Cyclone is spinning the Doghouse and made Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower dizzy. When the Doghouse is landing here after the Cyclone, Caramel Carla and her pet are safe and sound. When Caramel Carla was open the door, she sees the place is magical. When she was in the Magical Place, The Wild Bunch saw her when the Magical Place called The Wizard of Oz and Soda is here and she can give her some red shoes. Caramel Carla was putting the Red Shoes on as Soda tell her to go to the Yellow Brick Road as Caramel Carla was waving goodbye to her and the Wild Bunch Critters. When Caramel Carla was walking through the Yellow Brick Road, Glass was dressed as a Scarecrow in the Corn Field as he was so worried that he wish for a brain because his head is empty. Caramel Carla will help him so he will come with her to see a Wizard so he can put a brain on Glass's Head. Glass will join her as they went into the Forest, TNT was dressed as a Tin Man was so very gloomy so he wish for the heart. Caramel Carla will help him to see the Wizard so he can put the heart on TNT's Chest. When TNT was joined them and walk through the Jungle, Baby Bottle was dressed as a Lion, but he was so nervous so he wish he needs a Courage to become the King of the Jungle. Caramel Carla will help him to see the Wizard so he can give Baby Bottle a Courage so he can be brave as a Lion. Then Suddenly, Marker was dressed as the Witch was seeing Caramel Carla and her friends of Oz that she can do a plan as she zooms off with her broom. She charging the Flying Monkeys and the one who got Caramel Carla as Marker was taking to her Tower as Caramel Carla's Friends to rescue her. In the Tower Glass, TNT and Baby Bottle are inside as they saw Marker who trying to make Caramel Carla to sleep. Baby Bottle will rescue her and he caring her. The Flying Monkeys wanted to get them, but Caramel Carla will fight them. Caramel Carla got a idea as she use the bucket when she goes to the wishing well and fill it up with water. When Caramel Carla got the bucket of water, she trips and accidentally pours on Marker to made her melting but, it's shrinking. She apologize to her not to get melting ever again as Marker will hug her. When the 6 Friends are arrived in the Emerald City and the Winkie Guards can let them inside. In the Wizard's Castle, They saw smoke and it got cleared was to be Wiimote as he got a Brain, a Heart and a Crown. Wiimote gives Glass a Brain so he can think, he gives TNT a heart so he can hear it and he gives Baby Bottle a crown so he can be the King of the Jungle. And Caramel Carla gives Marker some red shoes so she can feel cheer again. They waved goodbye to Wiimote, but he saw a deer needs to go home so she thinks can click her heals 3 times so she can go back to the Forest. Caramel Carla said goodbye to them all, she shook the hand to Baby Bottle, Hugged to TNT and a kissed to Glass and even gives Marker a big hug. She clicks her heals 3 times and said "There is no place like home." and she magical go back home. Back in the Forest when Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower was arrived, The Woodland Critters was saw them that they are safe and sound, the Doghouse wasn't moved all the time. What she learned that day she would remember indeed. She can travel anywhere, walk the world high and low, But There's no place like home whenever you go. Characters Caramel Carla as Dorothy Freshy Flower as Toto Soda as Glinda Marker as The Wicked Witch The Flying Monkeys Glass as The Scarecrow TNT as The Tin Man Baby Bottle as the Cowardly Lion Zhu-Zhu Pets Wild Bunch as The Munchkins Blood Drop, Flower Pot and Orange as The Winkie Guards Wiimote as The Wizard The Woodland Critters as the People from KansasCategory:Short films Category:Animation Shorts Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies